Quizás
by Pluma de Cristal
Summary: -¿Estabas pensando en ella?, el no dijo  nada...Pero Lucy "La Valiente" lo sabe muy bien...El que calla otorga.  Regalo para Leiousaa from Somewhere, por que las promesas son sagradas.


_-¿También hallaste una reina entres años?_

Había preguntado inocentemente, pero no fue la pregunta lo que me hizo sentir tonta e insignificante, fue su respuesta.

_No-suspiro con nostalgia-, nadie se compara con tu hermana._

Ahí, justo ahí…y había dolido como los mil demonios, solo con esa condenada oración se había sentido completamente inferior a su hermana, y la maldijo…Aslan sabe cuanto la maldijo.

Deje de hablarle, cuando venia con esa sonrisa socarrona en el rostro a hablarme yo solo me giraba, ignorándolo completamente, a hablar con mi roedor amigo.

_-¡Lucy!-me había llamado el otro día cuando abordamos una playa, yo solo seguí caminando hasta que sentí su mano tomándome del brazo-Te estaba llamando, Lucy._

_-Oh, ¿enserio?-murmure haciéndome la tonta-No te oí._

_Me solté de su agarre y seguí caminando._

_-Yo, umm… ¿Dije algo malo?-pregunto inseguro._

_-No, Caspian-espete con dureza, el solo se quedo mirándome, escéptico, mientras yo seguía caminando._

Ahora de noche, no me gustaba pensar en ello, me hacia sentir…mal, pero no tenia sueño por lo que venir a ver las estrellas mientras navegas es una buena idea desde mi punto de vista.

-Linda noche, ¿no, Lucy?-la voz de Caspian me saco del hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Seguro-murmure mirando hacia el océano.

-Sigues enojada conmigo-mascullo entre dientes, mire hacia otro lado, estaba aburrida, hablar con el me aburría.

-Como sea, podes pensar lo que te de la gana, Caspian-dije, tajante.

-¿Qué debo pensar entonces?-inquirió, la furia había teñido su voz, me di la vuelta, lista para irme a mi habitación, cuanto el me tomo por las muñecas y farfullo:

-No estoy acostumbrado a que una niña me ignore-sus ojos vagaron por mi rostro.

-Tampoco estoy acostumbrada a que tú me retengas en contra de mi voluntad, Caspian-contraataque.

-Acostúmbrate entonces-alce las cejas, altanera.

-¿Acostumbrarme, a que?-bufe-, como sea déjame ir.

-No-empecé a reírme.

-Si no me dejas ir, voy a gritar-amenace.

-Grita-me sonrió con altanería.

-Espero estés conciente como nos encontramos completamente juntos y con la cara a milímetros-explique con inocencia, su rostro era una poesía se alejo despacio y luego me fulmino con la mirada, yo solo que encogí en hombros-_Acostúmbrate._

Solté una risita baja y me encamine a mi dormitorio, hasta que lo oí susurrar:

-Tener a Susan abordo hubiera sido muchísimo mejor-suspiro y luego agrego:

-Y de más ayuda-me gire para mirarlo y sus ojos se desenfocaron por la vergüenza-Lucy, yo lo siento, no…no quise.

-No-un sollozo casi se me escapa de la garganta-Nadie quiere.

-Perdóname…Y-yo, no se ni porque lo dije-aseguro con la voz ronca.

-Comos sea, Caspian-mi voz sonó mas fría de lo que me hubiese gustado, pero el se lo merecía.

-¡Deja de decir eso!-gruño iracundo-"Como sea esto, como sea aquello"-me imito agudizando la voz-¡Estas empezando a sacarme de quicio!

-Discúlpeme, ¡Oh, poderoso rey!-solté con ironía-¡Le aseguro que no volveré a hacer!

Cuando me di la vuelta esperaba encontrarme con Caspian al otro lado del navío, pero no…estaba enfrente mió, una de sus manos todo las mías y las situó sobre mi cabeza, mientras la otra tomaba mi rostro.

-Cállate, Lucy-sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos antes de lo que pensaba, pero el no fue amable ni mucho menos, mordió mi labio inferior y justo cuando yo iba a recriminarle el introdujo su lengua en mi boca explorando cada centímetro de mi cavidad bucal, la mano que sostenía mis manos de repente estaba sobre mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia el, y mis manos estaban en su cabello, sus manos buscaron mis muslos y me levanto, mientras yo enredaba mis piernas alrededor de sus cintura, saco mi remera de adentro de el pantalón y con una de sus manos empezó a acariciarme los senos, mientras yo, gemía, incontrolablemente.

-Caspian-gemí, como iba a ser mi primera vez mis hormonas ya estaban jugándome en contra, lo necesitaba, nada de juegos-Apresúrate.

-¿Con que quieres que me apresure?-me pregunto picadamente.

Yo gruñí y mi mano libre viajo hasta su entrepierno.

-Quiero esto-dije mientras le daba un apretón a su ya muy erecto miembro, cuando hice esto su mandíbula se desencajo, toma la mano de el que se encontraba en mi cintura y la metí dentro de mi pantalón para que me tocara sobre la ropa interior y así pudiera sentir cuan mojada estaba-, aquí.

El gruño se bajo los pantalones y con una sonrisa bajo los míos también, se situó entre mis piernas y me penetro, el dolor me hizo soltar un grito de agonía, el solo espero, hasta que mi cuerpo reacciono solo, y me empecé a mover, de una manera bastante extraña, el ronroneo en mi oído y empezó a acelerar los movimientos, los jadeos de placer de su boca solo lograban excitarme mas, si es que eso era posible, grite su nombre cuando llegamos juntos.

-Lucy-jadeo el-quizás deberías hacerme enojar mas seguido.

-Quizás-suspire cuando el salio de adentro mió y comenzó a cambiarse, de repente algo golpeo mi mente una pregunta que no quería hacer más sin embargo salio de mi boca sin pedir permiso:

-¿Estabas pensando en ella?-pregunte, el no respondió…pero el que calla otorga, desde ese día no le hable mas a Caspian X.

Hasta el día en que me pidió matrimonio en frente de la tripulación…

Quizás, solo quizás le gane en algo a Susan, pero teniendo en cuenta que ella gana en todo…eso no importa mucho.

**[] - {Notas del Autor} - []**

**Esto debe ser extraño, ya que todas mis historias son SasuSaku, pero esta pareja me mata.**

**Bien este fanfic va dedicado a** _**Leiousaa From Somewhere.**_

Las Adoro….

Madame Uchiha.


End file.
